SUPER JUNIIOR OR KISE RYOUTA
by miaa-chan
Summary: Kise akan membuktikan kepada Goo Hara kalau dirinya jauh lebih keren dari pada boyband terkenal Super Junior. bisakah kise membuktikannya? Mian kagak bisa buat summary./KisexOC/ RnR


**TITTLE: SUPER JUNIOR OR KISE RYOUTA?**

**RATED-T**

**DISCLAIMER: KnB milik Tadatoshi Fujumaki.**

**WARNING: TYPO, CERITA GAJE BIN ABAL-ABAL, OOC.**

**DON'T LIKE? **

**DONT READ**

* * *

"KYAAAAA, KISE-KUUUUN" teriak segerombolan wanita kepada seorang laki-laki berambut pirang, yang sedang menuju ke sekolahnya.

"OHAYOOOOOOU, MINNA-SAAAAN" Kise membalas sapaan para fansnya itu dengan lambaian tangan dan senyuman andalannya.

"berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, menjijikan tahu" seru seseorang disebelahnya yang sukses membuat Kise mengangkat satu alisnya.

"kau kejam sekali ssu"

"itu bukan kejam, tapi kenyataan" balas orang itu sambil berjalan mendahului Kise.

"Hara-cchi , tidak bisa kah kau memujiku sekali saja" rengek KIse sambil memegangi lengan kurus milik gadis bernama Hara tadi.

"ngak, dan lepaskan tanganmu dari lenganku" kata Hara sambil melepaskan lengannya dari tangan Kise.

"aish, kau itu asistenku kenapa kau tidak pernah memuji artis dan bosmu ini?"

"karna, aku tidak menyukaimu, dan aku menjadi asistenmu itu karna terpaksa" kata gadis itu sambil terus berjalan menjauhi Kise. Kise yang melihat asistennya itu mulai menjauh segera mengejarnya.

Seperti itulah keseharian dua orang ini, setiap pagi Kise Ryouta selalu disambut oleh kata-kata hinaan oleh asistennya Goo Hara, entah kenapa sepertinya dia sangat tidak menyukai pekerjaannya menjadi seorang asisten dari model remaja terkenal di jepang ini. Gadis blasteran Korea-jepang itu bahkan tidak pernah memuji model tampan itu, entah kenapa hal itu sampai terjadi disaat gadis-gadis lain mulai menjerit kesetanan ketika melihat seorang Kise Ryouta tapi Goo Hara malah mengejeknya.

Bukannya Goo Hara itu tidak normal , dia itu Gadis yang sangat normal dan menyukai laki-laki, buktinya Gadis ini adalah seorang "Super Junior Freak" itulah yang selalu Kise katakan ketika melihat Hara mulai menggila ketika melihat Super Junior boyband terkenal asal Korea selatan itu.

Saat ini Kise dan Hara sudah berada di kelasnya, mereka berdua memang sekelas, Kise duduk di belakang Hara.

"KYAAA, Sungmin oppa, you're so cuteeee kakkoii" jerit Hara tiba-tiba yang membuat Kise kaget dan langsung menatap aneh kearah wanita di depannya itu.

"Nee, Hara-cchi tidak usah jerit-jerit seperti itu" Tegur Kise sambil menepuk pundak Hara

"Terserah aku dong, fansmu saja berteriak histeris kayak orang gila kau tidak pernah melarangnya"

"itu kan terjadi tidak di saat jam pelajaran seperti ini." Kata Kise "beda dengan kasusmu ini Hara-cchi" sambungnya lagi.

"tapi kan sekarang lagi ngak….." perkataan Hara terpotong oleh suara pintu yang di buka dengan sangat keras.

"KISEEEE-KUUUN, I LOVE YOU" jerit salah satu siswi yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu kelas Kise dan langsung ditarik oleh salah satu temannya, sedang kan salah satu teman dari siswi itu hanya tersenyum malu dan langsung menutup pintu itu dengan keras(kasian banget nasibmu pintu -.-). Hara yang melihat adegan mengerikan itu langsung menatap Kise dengan tatapan itu-fans-mu-berteriak-histeris-dikelas-disaat-jam- pelajaran. Yang hanya dibalas Kise dengan senyuman andalannya.

"Berhenti tersenyum menjijikan seperti itu kepadaku, itu tidak akan merubah apapun" kata Hara lalu kembali ke aktivitasnya stalking twitter Sungmin Super Junior yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Nee, Hara-cchi"

"Mm"

"Hara-cchi"

"Hmm"

"Hara-cchi…" panggil Kise sambil menguncang pungung Hara

"OH WAEEE!" kali ini Hara benar-benar merasa terganggu oleh Kise.

"kenapa kau berteriak-ssu itu mengerikan tahu" kata Kise yang masih shock dengan teriakan Hara yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan.

"wae?wae?wae? kau tidak suka aku berteriak? Kau kan juga sering berteriak dan merengek dihadapanku" tanpa sadar Hara menggunakan bahasa Korea yang tidak dimengerti oleh Kise.

"aish, apa yang kau bicarakan aku tidak mengerti ssu" kata Kise sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Tch, lupakan lah, kenapa kau memanggilku?" kata Hara mulai melupakan stalking nya yang sempat tertunda.

"Mmm, etto… kenapa kau sangat membenciku?" Tanya Kise sedikit Ragu.

"karna kau dari jepang" balas Hara menatap iris honey milik kise, merasa jantungnya mulai tidak karuan Kisepun menghindari tatapan Hara itu.

"apa salahnya kalau aku dari jepang" kata Kise sambil memandang jendela, entah mengapa saat Hara mulai menatap matanya jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan seperti ini.

"hufft" Hara menghembuskan nafas sebentar, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini, tapi sepertinya dia harus mengatakannya kepada Kise agar dia tidak mengusiknya lagi.

"karna aku membenci semua hal yang berbau jepang, dan juga aku benci dengan sakura" kata Hara sambil menunduk menatap handphonenya.

"kenapa kau membenci jepang?, dan kenapa kau membenci sakura ?bukankah semua gadis menyukai sakura" Tanya Kise sambil memandangi gadis yang sedang menunduk menatap handphonenya itu.

"karna ayahku membawaku ke jepang dan memisahkan aku dengan ibuku"kata Hara dia kemudian menatap Kise sekila lalu pandangannya tertuju pada pohon sakura yang ada di samping kelasnya.

"karna saat itu aku sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentang Negara ini, karna saat itu aku tidak memiliki teman ataupun keluarga, di Negara yang penduduknya banyak ini tidak ada satupun yang aku kenali dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau mengajakku bermain bersama, atau setidaknya mengajariku bahasa mereka agar aku bisa mengerti apa yang mereka katakan tentangku" tanpa sadar air matanya pun mengalir begitu mengingat masa-masa saat dia baru tiba di jepang , Kali ini Hara membiarkan saja air matanya terus mengalir membasahi pipinya dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"dan disaat aku sangat membenci Negara ini, ayahku tiba-tiba menghilang meniggalkanku, demi seorang perempuan jepang, karna perempuan jepang itu ayahku tega meniggalkanku hidup sebatang kara di Negara ini"melihat Hara yang kini sedang berlinangan air mata membuat Kise merasa bersalah seharusnya dia tidak menanyakan hal itu kepada asistennya, ini pertama kali Kise melihat Hara menangis seperti itu , selama ini Hara adalah gadis yang kuat dan mandiri, melihat Hara yang seperti ini membuat Hatinya seakan teriris entah kenapa dia sangat tidak ingin melihat gadis di depannya ini menangis.

"lalu, saat itulah aku bertemu dengan manajer-san , dialah yang mengajariku bahasa jepang dan merawatku seperti anaknya sendiri, dan sebagai balas budiku ,aku menjadi asistenmu itulah alasannya kenapa walau tidak menyukaimu aku tetap menjadi asistenmu" lanjut Hara sambil mengelap air matanya.

"nee, Hara-cchi gomenne , aku tidak tahu penderitaanmu selama ini" .

"Hiks. Tidak apa, ya! Kau jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa tentang ini eo?" ancam Hara .

"Mm , memangnya kenapa sampai tidak ada yang boleh tahu?" Tanya Kise bingung.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin orang lain mengasihaniku" kata Hara sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan tisu.

"lalu kenapa kau menceritakan hal ini kepadaku?, apa kau mengangapku orang yang sangat special sehingga kau mau menceritakan rahasia ini?" Tanya Kise dengan senyum menggoda. Hara yang mendengar itu langsung menatap kedua iris honey milik Kise

DEG

Jantung Kise jadi berdetak tak karuan karna bertatapan langsung dengan Hara, rona merah mewarnai pipinya.

"babo!, kau itu bukan orang yang special bagiku" kata Hara sambil menjitak kepala Kise.

"ittai, kau kejam ssu" seru Kise kesakitan

"biarin, aku mengatakan ini agar kau tidak perlu menanyakannya dua kali" seru Hara lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Kise yang sedang menatapnya bingung

"apa maksudnya tadi, itu bukan jawaban sama sekali" gumam Kise.

.

.

.

"kemana bocah itu?" Tanya hara pada dirinya sendiri, dia mengelilingi sekolah mencari pemuda berambut kuning, sambil terus melihat jam tangannya.

"sial , kemana dia? Sebentar lagi dia harus sampai di lokasi pemotretan" kata hara sambil berpikir tempat yang mungkin di kunjungi Kise.

"aduuuh" serunya lalu menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Babo, kenapa aku bisa lupa sekarang dia pasti berada di Gym" Hara pun langsung berlari menuju Gym dengan kecepatan penuh.

"YAAAA! KISE RYOUTA KENAPA KAU MASIH BERMAIN BASKET DISINI HAH" teriakan cempreng itu membuat seluruh aktivitas di Gym berhenti, semua yang ada disana memandang ke seorang siswi yang berteriak tadi.

"oh kau nyam… harachin nyam… kenapa berteriak nyam…" kata Murasakibara sambil terus memakan snack kesayangannya.

"Tch, kau rupanya kupikir siapa" kata pemuda tan , bernama aomine itu sambil mengupil.

"kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu hara-san" kata kuroko dengan wajah nya yang datar.

"bisakah kau berlaku sopan sedikit nanodayo" kata midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"etto, Hara-cchi ada apa kau mencariku sampai seperti itu" Tanya Kise

"heh, kau tidak tahu ya, hari ini kau ada pemotretan dengan salah satu majalah terkenal tahu, dan aku tidak mau manajer cerewet itu memarahiku karna tidak mengantarmu tepat waktu" seru Hara menahan emosinya mati-matian karna si model ini melupakan pemotertan yang sangat berharga ini.

"tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan latihan ini-ssu" kata Kise sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"pokoknya kau harus memenuhi kewajibanmu, kau mau membayar denda yang tidak sedikit itu"

"tapi, Akashi tidak mungkin mengijinkanku bolos latihan" kata Kise bingung.

"Ryouta benar, aku tidak mengijinkan siapapun bolos latihan , saat ini" tiba-tiba saja sosok bersurai merah dan lebih pendek dari Kise muncul di depan Hara dan Kise dengan tatapan dingin mematikannya.

"aish, begini saja Akashi-kun, besok porsi latihan Kise kau lipat gandakan sebanyak apapun yang kau mau" kata Hara mencoba bernegosiasi dengan Akashi, dia yakin cara ini akan ampuh karna alasan Akashi tidak mengijinkan anak buahnya itu untuk pergi adalah latihan yang akan tertunda, tapi kalau jumlah latihan untuk besok ditambah berarti sama sajakan dengan Kise latihan hari ini.

"hmm, begitu ya" Akashi tampak sedang berpikir, mungkin dia berpikir bagaimana cara menyiksa Kise besok.

"bagaimana? Kau setujukan Akashi-kun" kata Hara sambil menyeringai licik

"baiklah, Ryouta kau kubebaskan tapi besok latihanmu ku tambahkan menjadi 4 kali lipat" seru Akashi yang mendapat tanggapan yang berbeda-beda.

"KYAAA… Akashi-cchi kau kejam sekali-ssu, Hara-cchi kau juga sama kejamnya"- Kise sambil nagis darah.(lebaay).

"heh, mampus lu Kise , mati-mati dah lu latihan 4 kali dari biasanya hahahaha" - Aomine sambil tertawa nista.

"aku turut berduka cita untukmu Kise-kun"- Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

"seharusnya kau membawa lucky itemmu hari ini , agar kau tidak sial nanodayo"- Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"kasian nyaamm… kau nyam…. Kisechin…. Nyam….."- Murasakibara dengan snack tercintanya.

"hehehehe, rasakan itu Kise, besok kau akan berada di Neraka Akashi HAHAHAHA" - inner Hara

"yosh!, kalau begitu terima kasih semuanya kami pergi dulu" kata hara sambil menarik Kise yang masih nangis darah keluar dari Gym.

"heh, sudah kenapa kau terus menangis, kenapa kau cengeng sekali" kata Hara merasa risih mendengar isakan tangis dari seorang model terkenal seperti itu.

"YA! Kise berhenti menangis, kau harus tiru Sungmin oppa, dia itu tidak pernah menangis di depan umum apalagi menangis di depan perempuan seperti yang kau lakukan ini" mendengar perkataan Hara itu ,bukannya berhenti menangis , tangisan Kise malah semangkin meraung-raung.

"huaa… Hara-cchi tidak bisakah kau tidak menyebut nama itu, aku jadi tambah sedih-ssu"

"YA! Kenapa kau masih terus menangis" karna geram melihat cowok di depannya yang masih menagis, Hara pun memukul lengan Kise berharap pukulannya bisa menyadakan kise, tapi Kise tidak juga menghentikan aktivitas menangisnya.

PLETAK

Kali ini Hara menjitak Kepala Kise dengan sekuat tenaga , berharap tangisan Kise bisa berhenti, tapi bukannya berhenti menangis , tangisannyapun malah semangkin keras.

"kau kejam-ssu kenapa malah memukulku" Tanya kise sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit karna dijitak.

"habis kau tidak berhenti menangis" kata Hara kesa;.

"kalau begitu aku akan terus menangis" kata Kise sambil melanjutkan acara menagisnya yang sempat tertunda.

"aish ,kalau begitu terpaksa aku melakukan ini"

Dengan tiba-tiba Hara menarik pundak Kise dan memeluk tubuh Kise dengan lembut, Aksi Hara yang tidak terduga itu membuat Kise terkaget dan menghentikan tangisan bawangnya dan digantikan oleh rona merah di wajahnya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan Hara-cchi" tanyanya terbata-bata.

"apalagi, tentusaja menghentikan tagisanmu" Kali ini Hara mempererat pelukannya, dan sukses membuat jantung Kise berdetak lebih cepat bahkan hampir meledak.

"ya! Apa kau sudah berhenti menagis?" Tanya Hara dan di jawab Kise dengan anggukan. Saat menyadari Kise sudah berhenti Hara-pun melepas pelukannya, dan mengelap sisa air mata di pipi Kise, dan tindakan tak terduga dari Hara ini lagi-lagi sukses membuat jantung kise melompat-lompat dan jangan lupakan rona merah yang masih terlihat di wajahnya.

"nee, uljima! Kalau kau menangis lagi aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari pelukan itu" mendengar perkataan Hara mata Kise sontak membulat karna kaget dengan kata-kata Hara tadi.

"apa? Kenapa kau melotot seperti itu"

"maksudmu apa Hara-cchi?"

"hmm, kalau kau menangis lagi, aku akan mematahkan lehermu atau mungkin mencolok kedua mata anehmu itu" kata Hara sambil menuju mobil manajer Kise yang berada di depan gerbang sekolah.

"huff, untung saja" setelah menghembuskan nafas guna menormalkan kembali jantung nya, Kise pun menyusul Hara menuju Mobilnya.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kise sedang memeriksa penampilannya untuk pemotretan, dari kaca rias dia dapat melihat Hara yang kembali berkutat dengan dunianya sendiri, setelah sebelumnya sudah sibuk mengurusi semua keperluannya untuk pemotretan ini , Hara langsung berkutat dengan dunianya dan senyum indah khas miliknya selalu merekah terkadang dia juga tertawa kecil.

"tch, dia tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu di hadapanku-ssu" gumam Kise sambil menatap Hara yang sedang memandagi ponselnya itu.

"nee, Kise-kun sekarang giliranmu", begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil Kise langsung pegi untung di potret.

Semantara Kise sedang berpose, di lain sisi Hara sedang melihat foto-foto kedatangan super junior di bandara Haneda

"Aish.. sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melihat mereka ketika sampai di bandara, bahkan menonton showcasemerekapun tidak bisa. Aigoo" itulah ratapan ke-galauan Hara yang tidak bisa menonton showcase Super Junior.

"tunggu, lusa ada fanmeet, kyaaa aku harus datang" Hara yang tadinya sempat bergalau ria mendadak menjadi ceria lagi lantaran Suju mengadakan fanmeet dan lokasi nya tidak terlalu jauh.

Setelah selesai pemotretan, Kise mengajak Hara melihat-lihat majalah yang menampilkan hasil pemotretan minggu lalu.

"Ayoo, cepetan Hara-cchi, aku sudah tidak sabar-ssu" kata Kise sambil menarik paksa tangan Hara agar dia berjalan lebih cepat.

"aish.. sakit tau Kise, jangan menarik tanganku" keluh Hara sambil mencubit lengan Kise.

"awww, itu lebih sakit-ssu" setelah itu barulah Kise melepaskan genggamannya dan mengusap-usap lengannya yang dicubit Hara.

"uwooo, Kisee, itu ada yang jual official book-nya Suju, kajjaaaa" Teriak Hara histeris , dan sekarang Hara lah yang menarik paksa tangan Kise.

Saat sampai di toko majalah itu mata Hara menjelajahi seluruh isi toko yang setengahnya itu menjual majalah-majalah tentang artis korea.

"kyaaa ini sungmin kyeopta" Hara mendadak histeris ketika melihat majalah dengan bonus poster Sungmin.

" huwoo 2PM abs nya ngak nahan"

"hmm kim hyun joong makin cakep aja"

"huwoo, Siwon oppa ganteng banget"

Begitulah kehisterisan Hara di toko tersebut membuat Kise merasa tidak di perhatikan padahal tadi banyak gadis-gadis remaja yang memfotonya dan mendadak histeris begitu melihat Kise, tetapi gadis di sebelahnya sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya.

"nee, Hara-cchi kenapa jadi kau yang bersemangat-ssu" .

"diamlah Kise, aku sedang berkonsentrasi memilih majalah apa yang aku beli" jawab Hara sambil memandagin tumpukan majalah-majalah yang ada di hadapannya.

"cepatlah , Hara-cchi habis ini kita kan mau pergi makan, aku sudah lapar-ssu" rengek Kise karna merasa bosan berada di depan toko dan tidak melakukan apapun.

"Hai!, kau diam saja disitu,aku sedang berpikir tahu" setelah lama berpikir akhirnya Hara memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah majalah berisi kumpulan poster-poster Suju dan sebuah official book nya Suju.

"jaa, ayo kita makan" kata Hara bersemangat sambil menarik lengan Kise.

"bagaimana kalau kita makan di restoran yakiniku di sana?" Tanya Kise sambil menunjuk sebuah restoran pinggir jalan yang berada di depan mereka.

"hmm, boleh juga" Seketika itu juga tangan Hara di tarik oleh Kise menuju restoran tersebut.

"Paman kami pesan yakinikunya 2 ya…" Hara memesan 2 porsi Yakiniku untuk mereka berdua.

"nee Hara-cchi aku sudah sangat lapar dan bosan menunggu mu terus di toko tadi-ssu"

"hahaha, biarin aku juga sering mati bosan menunggu mu selesai pemotretan"

"tapi bukannya kalau di saat aku pemotretan kau malah asyik dengan ponselmu itu-ssu"

"eum, nyam….nyam…." bukannya menanggapi perkataan Kise Hara malah keasyikan memakan Yakiniku miliknya.

"kalau kau terus berbicara aku akan mengahabiskan punyamu juga" Setelah menelan makananya, Hara bersiap mengambil milik Kise juga.

"HIDOI-ssu ini milikku, kalau mau kau bisa menambah" Kise langsung memakan yakinikunya tidak peduli dengan tatapan kesal dari Hara.

"arraseo!, aku akan nambah tapi kau yang traktir kan?" Kise mengangguk dan melanjutkan acara makan-makannya.

"Paman, kami tambah 3 porsi lagi" Teriak Hara meminta tambahan yakiniku

"nani? Kenapa kau meminta 3 porsi?" Tanya Kise bingung

"kenapa? Kau tidak boleh minta, ini punyaku" ketika pesananya datang Hara langsung memakan semua nya secara brutal , Kise yang melihat itu hanya bisa cengo, shock dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

"nee, Hara-cchi kalau makan itu pelan-pelan, nanti kau tersedak-ssu" Kise mencoba memperingati dibalas anggukan oleh Hara.

10 menit kemudian Hara sudah selesai dengan 3 porsi makanannya.

"ah…. Kenyaaaang" selesai makan Hara langsung mengusap perutnya karna sepertinya dia kebanyakan makan.

"kenapa gadis sepertimu bisa memiliki porsi makan yang banyak seperti ini-ssu?" Tanya Kise heran.

"hmm , entahlah mungkin karna aku sangat menyukai daging" kata Hara polos, "ayo Kise, kita harus pulang" lanjut Hara lalu dia berjalan keluar restoran.

"chotto, aku harus bayar dulu-ssu" Kise langsung berlari menuju kasir.

Sekarang mereka sudah ada di dalam bis menuju rumah Hara.

"hoam.. Kise kau tidak usah repot-repot mengantarku tahu" kata Hara sambil sesekali menguap mungkin karna kekenyangan dia jadi mengantuk.

"ini tanggung jawabku sebagai laki-laki-ssu"

"bisakah kau berhenti menggunakan kata 'ssu' di akhir kalimatmu, itu sangat menjijikan tahu" protes Hara.

"Hidoi-ssu , aku sudah terbiasa, lagian aku juga jadi terdengar imut kan-ssu"

"tidak sama sekali"

Karna perjalanan yang cukup lama, dan karna kelelahan Hara pun sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya, dan sedari tadi kepala Hara terus saja bergerak ke kanan-kiri-depan-belakang mencari sesuatu yang bisa di jadikan bantalan, dan saat kepalanya jatuh di bahu Kise, tidur Hara pun kembali tenang.

Kise yang merasakan bahunya mendadak menjadi berat membuka matanya dan menemukan Hara yang sudah menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu miliknya.

"kau terlihat lelah sekali Hara-cchi" Kise mengelus kepala Hara sebentar, dan ikut menyenderkan kepalanya diatas kepala Hara.

.

.

.

"hoam….." Hara terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat kearah jam weker yang ada di sampingnya menunjukan pukul 6 pagi, Hara segera bangun dan pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Ohayou…" sapanya pada paman dan bibi yang sudah merawatnya sampai sekarang.

"ohayou.. Hara-chan ayo sarapan" sapa seorang wanita menyuruh Hara duduk disampingnya.

"Ne" Hara langsung duduk di sebelah bibinya, dan menyantap sarapannya.

"nee! Hara semalam apa yang terjadi?" Tanya seorang pria di depannya.

"waeyo? Memangnya semalam aku kenapa?" Tanya Hara balik pada orang yang dipanggilnya paman itu.

"semalam Ryouta mengendongmu sampai ke kamar, karna kau tertidur" pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Pamannya itu membuat Hara tersedak oleh makanannya, tangannya berusaha menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Mwo? Aku tidak tahu"

"tentu saja ,kau tidak tahu kau kan sedang tertidur waktu itu" kata pamanya lagi sambil terus menyantap makanannya.

"kalian berdua sangat serasi, apa kalian pacaran?" goda bibinya yang membuat rona merah menghiasi pipi Hara, "a-aniyo, kami tidak pacaran" Hara mencoba membela diri.

"aaa, lihat pipimu memerah, kawaii" goda bibinya lagi, karna tidak tahan dengan ejekan bibinya Hara langsung meninggalkan meja makan.

"oy, habiskan dulu makanmu"

"aku mau siap-siap pergi sekolah"

.

.

.

"Ohayou… haracchi" sapa seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenali oleh Hara, Hara hanya memandangi pemuda jangkung yang ada di sebelahnya ini, tidak memperdulikan celotehan-celotehan si pemuda kuning itu.

"Aigoo.. tidak bisakah kau berhenti berbicara, kau itu berisik sekali" akhirnya Hara mulai bersuara karna tidak tahan harus mendengar pembiaraan Kise yang tidak penting itu.

"kau kelihatan kesal haracchi ada apa?" Tanya Kise yang heran melihat Hara menekuk wajahnya seperti Hara akan memukulinya atau mengejeknya dengan muka datar tiap kali Kise mulai mengganggunya.

"haish itu gara-gara kau Kise" kata Hara masih dengan wajah ditekuk.

"kenapa? Kok aku-ssu" Kise bingung dengan perkataan Hara tadi, sambil berpikir hal apa yang bisa membuat wajah Hara tertekuk seperti itu.

"kenapa semalam kau mengendongku?" Tanya Hara yang di tanya mendadak salting.

"etto… aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jadi aku mengendongmu haracchi"Kise menjawab pertanyaan Hara itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"aku kesal karna tadi paman dan bibi mengejekku karna hal itu" kata Hara sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke mejanya, Kise bingung dengan perubahan sikap Hara yang dari periang menjadi pemurung seperti ini.

"kau yakin hanya itu Haracchi, itukan masalah kecil-ssu tidak usah dipikirkan" Kise mencoba menghibur Hara.

"Bukan… kau tahu Kise hari ini Suju ngadain Showcase, dan aku tidak bisa menontonnya huaa….. aku galau tahu" Hara mengankat wajahnya dan menunjukan ekspresi galaunya.

"kau jelek sekali-ssu" itulah yang Kise katakana ketika melihat ekspresi kegalauan Hara.

"aku sedang malas mem-bullymu Kise, pergi sana" Hara langsung meneggelamkan wajahnya-lagi.

"kau itu Haracchi , apasih hebatnya Super Junior sampai membuatmu ber-galau ria seperti itu-ssu?"

"mereka itu jauh-jauh-jauh-jauh dan jauh lebih hebat darimu Kise Ryouta"

"apa hebatnya mereka-ssu?"

"kau tahu, mereka itu ganteng-ganteng, cakep-cakep, manis-manis- keren-keren"

"aku juga seperti itu-ssu"

"Mereke kaya"

"aku juga kaya-ssu" setelah itu Hara tampak berpikir.

"mereka bisa bernyanyi dan suaranya bagus lalu mereka juga bisa nge-dance bukan hanya bisa tapi jago lai"

"yaiyalah mereka bisa nyanyi kan mereka itu penyanyi, kau ini bagaimana sih Hara-cchi"

"tapi kau tidak bisakan?"

"itu kana aku bukan penyanyi-ssu" Hara tampak geram dengan tingkah Kise yang terus mengangap dirinya lebih hebat dari Suju.

"apa Suju itu jago bermain basket sepertiku-ssu" Kise menunjukan sebuah senyuman penuh kepercayaan dirinya.

Hara hanya mengeleng, permainan basket Kise memang hebat dan mungkin Suju pun tidak bisa menirunya. "itu karna mereka bukan seorang atlet basket hebat sepertimu".

"NANI? HARACCHI TADI KAU MEMUJIKU" teriak Kise yang membuat seluruh pandangan tertuju padanya.

"eh… sumimasen, kami tidak apa-apa kok" Hara segera membungkuk meminta maaf kepada teman-teman sekelasnya.

" aku tadi tidak memujimu baka"

"iya kau memujiku-ssu, kau bilang aku atlet hebat-ssu" mendengar itu Hara hanya bisa diam mengutuk dirinya kenapa dia bisa keceplosan seperti itu.

"aish, aku tidak memujimu titik" Hara masih ngotot dengan pendiriannya kalau tadi itu dia tidak memuji Kise.

"ckckck, kau itu harus mengakui kalau aku memang lebih hebat dari pada Suju".

"heh, Suju itu bukannya tidak bisa bermain basket, hanya saja mereka tidak bisa bermain seperti dirimu karna mereka memang bukan atlet basket"

"hmmm" Kise tampak sedang memikirkan perkataan Hara tadi.

"aaa, itu berarti kami seimbang dan berarti kami sama-sama keren"

"ngak!, Suju itu jauh lebih keren darimu Kise Ryouta"

"baiklah aku akan membuktikan kalau aku jauh lebih keren dari pada Suju" Kise lalu bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Hara yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

.

.

.** TBC...**

* * *

YUHUUUUU SAYA KEMBALI DENGAN FIC GAJE SATU INI, BAGI YANG NGERASA KAGAK ASING AMA NAMA OC NYA, ITU ADALAH NAMA MEMBER GB KOREA FAV SAYA#KAGAK NANYA.

GIMANA KALAU MASIH PENASARAN AMA KELANJUTANNYA DITUNGGU REVIEW NYA YAAK.

OH YA,YANG NUNGGU 100 DAYS WITH THE EMPEROR SAYA USAHAKAN BAKAL SEGERA DI UPDATE WALAU SAYA JUGA KAGAK YAKIN KAPAN#PUNDUNG.

REVIEW PLEASE?


End file.
